The Administrative Core will lead our efforts to disseminate evidence-based health disparity interventions. Specific goals of the Core are 1) To coordinate specific projects and related activities, enhance interdisciplinary collaboration, and optimize use of shared resources; 2) To help coordinate and enhance other community and institutional efforts to address health disparities in Cleveland; 3) To manage budgetary and oversight activities related to individual institutions, institutional review boards, and the NIH; 4) To lead interactions with other NIMHD Comprehensive Centers of Excellence sites and participation in data sharing efforts; 5) To disseminate findings to Cleveland's communities and institutions; and 6) To develop future projects to understand and reduce health disparities. The Administrative Core will be housed within the Case Western Center for Reducing Health Disparities which is located at MetroHealth Medical Center, a 731-bed county hospital with a long tradition of caring for the underserved. Three advisory committees consisting of other Core Directors, community representatives, and national experts will guide administrative Core activities. While Case Western is the lead organization for this application, a wide range of Cleveland's communities and institutions will collaborate and play important roles. In addition to the Principal Investigator and Core Directors, personnel shared across projects will include an administrative manager and a statistician. Activities to foster interactions among all Cores will include biweekly workgroup meetings, a monthly health disparities seminar, visiting speakers, joint involvement in courses, and a health disparities website.